1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicular light assembly, and more particularly, to a vehicular light assembly, such as a headlight and/or taillight assembly, which includes at least one previously damaged sub-component which has been repaired utilizing a mold from a vehicular light assembly void of damage relative to the repaired sub-component.
2. Background Art
Vehicular light assemblies have been known in the art for several years. In particular, headlight and/or taillight assemblies have been utilized on automobiles and/or trucks for well over a century. While vehicular light assemblies have been known in the art, issues associated with longevity remain largely problematic. For example, securement/alignment sub-components (e.g. tabs, slots, etcetera) frequently become damaged after exposure to extreme climate variations and/or minor collisions. Heretofore, once a vehicular light assembly was damaged, the only known option, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, was to replace the same with a new vehicular light assembly, which can be extremely expensive—especially considering the fragile nature of the same. It is therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide a vehicle owner at least one option (i.e. repair) other than purchasing a completely new light assembly should the same become damaged.